vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126824-the-road-to-free-to-play-livestream-529
Content ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ This. I would happily give up any of the other rewards for the mount, as there was only like a week or so where I wasn't subbed due to card troubles. Even when I wasn't playing as much I kept paying my sub to make sure I was supporting the game. I won't whine or anything because I know entitlement in gaming is super high, but it'd be really cool if I could still earn the Ikthian mount based on loyalty points as someone who was in the beta, paid the digital deluxe and may or may not have bought 2 boxes to get the fat cat mount >_> ONTO OTHER QUESTIONS: 1.) Cash Shop - I know it's still a while out but I'd love to see some samples of things that might be featured in the future for it. Skins, holiday items, flair, etc. There's lot of concept art and lots of stuff in the game they could throw in there to sweeten the pot. I know I'd love to see boosters as well for exp or gold to help with the levelling experience! 2.) Drops - as others have stated I'm really hoping we still get drops. I figure this will push back the current drops in the work pipeline but will we be seeing more, less, or no Drops for a while in the interim? Carbine has made tons of great quality of life changes and each Drop gives a lot to preach about on forums and social media. 3.) Expansions - Yes. While only briefly glazed over in the official post, I want it. Give me the other planets. I will buy them. It'd be cool to do Drops for Nexus and like expansions for planets, but I know that's a ton of work load and crazy far down the line. 4.) Contracts - Will the sub or lack of sub affect contracts in any way? Like will we have the option to possibly get another Tier 3 (not like overboard like keep getting them but maybe raising the cap for "signature" users will be raised or the freebies will be lowered? 5.) Not-Directly-Linked to gameplay purchases - I know "physical" rewards like Art Books and Soundtracks are gonna be hard to get due to printing and stuff, but It'd be REALLY awesome if we could like get digital copies of art books to print ourselves for posters and such and/or the soundtrack in it's uncompressed full Kurtenacker level glory. Those are just a few of the things I'd pay for to give more money to the cause. I've been dying for an art book for ages, or even posters. On an unrelated to F2P note, I'd love to see the other races get the other classes, even if they're purchaseable later on. Carbine, I gotta say, I'm happy I put my loyalty in this game. Even in the times wehre I couldn't play much you kept working on it and make this game better as time goes on, and it would have been easy to pull a SWTOR and gate all the content like Shiphands, Dungeons, Adventures, etc but you didn't. Thank you, because of this announcement I can now get my friends to join me on Nexus (the cheap bastards :P ) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd definitely like to see this addressed. I know CS employees have said in the past that there is sharding capability on your servers, but it doesn't seem like it's being utilized in many areas. I can't see a way that 200-300+ people in one area can work out for most graphics processors. Or really any graphics processors, given how things slow to a crawl at events like Scorchwing now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The real question is, aren't the megaservers enough for the F2P experience? DCUO has also just 4 Servers overall running and it is full of players. It also uses Megaservertech. 2 NA, 2 EU, one each for PS and one for PC user. But here might be another tech in use. By the way, a lot of good questions overall! Hope the Devs are going to add them into the F2P FAQ. Edith is asking what about the housnig metadesign. Are the House features be integrated into the F2P market system? Just asking, because if one feature is predestined for this kind of market, housing and costume are. | |} ---- Man I'm sure that will get a 100% honest no spin answer. Let me guess, they're very excited to make the transition and they remain fully committed to the game experience? Yeah, something like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You should work in PR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They made it clear on the stream that any money you spend contributes to loyalty and even specifically mentioned the mystery box promotion. Considering that each box you apply is a key that gets added to your account, I expect these two pieces of information translates to you receiving loyalty for them all. Additionally, these purchases include a month's subscription so you will get loyalty for that aspect regardless. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- as sayd on the livestream ...... no u will not get the crawler mount for being subbed since the begin only people who havent missed a day of subscription get it ;) | |} ---- ----